Amber and black
by LadydemolatronTheDarkusLady12
Summary: Tiein fanfic from my Confessions series but more as wedding oneshot. OcxJensen pairing
1. Chapter 1

**AN: well finally i done this and maked first time wedding fanfic. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: like always i own only mine OCs**

23rd August. 2029.

Well so many things happened before this date what i recall now, for first mine home country chosen finally to stand against any discrimination it done also for lesser citizens even cyborgs included as whole religious fanatically ruling party was now disbanded since from death of its few leaders, i just don't believe it so much since it ended that mine ex boyfriend Leon father was one of leaders and well even whole Leon been also member who again tried to take me after even his retreat from that big scandal what happened with one PMC trying to make those human computers and used females in this, even me Alice ended in this nearly if not him camed and intervened at that time. But well now this all is past i don't need to fear for attacks on me beacuse of who i love.

\- Aluce can't you just stop writing again on your blog any post ? Today is yours big day and again you on net and that thing.- voice of her mother, just unexpectedly dropped her update plan to give some situation what happened on hers day again in home country Poland and her hometown too.

\- okay mom just give me second - she replied and for her short note only added: Today well i have wedding guys and girls more info maybe on night :)

Well for her today could be small stress day as all time she somehow managed to hide from him how she could look on this special day, after all she wanted slightly change from all traditional weddings that concerned use of white colour and her wedding dress been actually different from those all and its been black with small accents of amber colour too. Beside also well whole ceremony could be slightly more private than huge one, beacuse well she not wanted her family in this since its also had too much conservative branches what could not approve her choice of male to wed. And well this now could be an act of defiance from her trurly. But she not cared from now. Beside she hated them equally like they not liked her.

Well an few moments later….

Alice still was nervous,beside the fact that today she was loosing her mother surname for first time, well her mom noticed that now beacuse again she slightly smiled as same she had with Alice father beside whole wedding would be done from her male friend who been priest and actually he was also resisting against new laws that been induced by that overreligious tyrant party what even declared an some people forbidden from god services and that attacked poor and even few Polish cyborgs too, that well been also reason of few people rebellion against whole authority but that not done anything unless that recent kidnap of her daughter but that only finally given fall to goverment and new one chosen whole different route and approach and given more freedom that even caught interest of people from other countries and they chosen to more stay here than be oppressed in their home ones.

Last time when Alice been in her hometown church was been in one of sacraments she got back when shes been as teenager and now going into those marble stone floored place still given her bad as she ended slightly into atheist route now than being believer now but still she chosen to do this. Beside for her whole reward was seeing her now to be husband in something other than trenchcoat or battlegear, exacly rather shes been suprised he could also look handsome in black tuxedo. Beside for her this was contrast from her suprising look of dress as now he for second seen her beside that on Alice face for now was veil, she seen suprise on those unshaded for now gold-green eyes, and well that smile even on priest face beside fact that he once done her mom wedding and now doing it again but daughter one could be honour.

Well whole ceremony been short as it was started automatically when Alice taken her place as her mother let her go and standed beside him just only to fell slightly that he taken her right hand with suprisingly his ungloved left augmented one just slightly to reassure her from her nerves.

\- We all gathered today to witness union of those two people, if there is someone who could be against it speak now or forever hold that piece.

Actually beacuse only witness been her mother this goed really fast but slightly for Alice been long time, well when the vows camed on really did she was taking this man as her husband ?

\- I do.

And for him to take her as her wife, well he knew the answer straight away even from that time they first met in 2027

\- I do,

There was no way she again felt when priest told that from now they are husband and wife and can kiss, when he taken up that her veil by his augmented hands and whole of it was another kind of magic as that was not one kiss when people been as couple but now as married one. Beside now from this day I am not Alice Dark anymore but Alice Jensen and well im would still support mine husband in any way i can


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: this well will be small suprising update to one of mine stories especially to Amber and black one but well wrote this and this is small story in this one too.**

 **Disc. Im not owning anything only mine OCs :D**

23 august 2029. Or rather possible half of its night.

Alice again couldn't sleep. As usual her illegally nightly activities like blogging called to her so for now she was watching the ceiling of nearly to call presidential suite her mother given for them for this one night. As she could expect in any time from her news that she will have now her mission was to stealthy get out from bed and go to living room of suite to do small blogging without waking up her husband, she knew could manage this as been sure he was now on deep sleep, and thats could be occasion to get up and do that small activity fast so no one notice this and she could later go sleep again.

So she very slowly got up from bed only to pause if her getting up maked him get into awake but at least for now she not felt this,so done and started her second phase of plan called namely taking her tablet from hiding under of one cushions in couch suite had and started writing few new posts and answering few mail she got from her female friends on this day, mostly ones congratulating her mariage status now, and beacuse of this she couldn't detect that now not only she was in room too up until very late.

She not noticed him and possibly it worked on his advantage to use as her blogging often got to situations she stayed over in net but not this time, since now ended aware after when she ended answering she felt the coldness of his black metalic hand on her shoulder before again she was put nto hug making her to drop her tablet in haste onto thankfully couch before she cold muster courage to look into only seenable in this night his gold and green metalic eyes, she knew he he was amused by her late night blogging ever in :

\- i just thinked you couldn't end awoken by this well it seems myselfly i ended wrong, okay the next time im not doing this again okay ?

She could always from now to stop this habit of awaking on late at night, as beside her escapades from now could not go unnoticed as after she given her phase in try to avoid any talk , she ended well delighted when rather walking and him following she ended carried by him back into the bed and thats not been the end of things as she childlishly chosen to try the cudling and that ended somehow that they again ended toghether in same position like that one first night after that escape in 2027.


End file.
